


screaming the name of a foreigner's god

by kxtsukiyuri



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, brief description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screaming the name of a foreigner's god,</p><p>Screaming the name of a foreigner's god,</p><p>Screaming the name of a foreigner's god,</p><p>The purest expression of grief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	screaming the name of a foreigner's god

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh... I need to stop attaching Hozier songs to all of my ships.
> 
> Don't read this, Lee.

When Dean and Castiel first kiss, Dean feels lighter than air. His hands are interlinked with his best friend's, and they kiss slowly, gently, carefully. Dean is acutely aware of Castiel's chapped lips, and the scratch of stubble on his cheek. When they finally separate, like two divers coming up for air, Dean presses his forehead to Castiel's, laughing and crying. When he remembers how to speak, Dean says,

"God, I love you."

*****

When Dean and Castiel first make love, Dean has only a loose grip on reality. He had no idea it could be this good, this... transcendental. As Castiel enters him again and again, whispering to Dean about how beautiful, how good, how heavenly he is, Dean can do nothing but moan in response. When they both come to climax, crying each other's names like they're the only words they know, Dean knows he's found Nirvana. When Castiel lies down and curls into Dean, he threads his fingers in Castiel's hair, saying quietly,

"God, I love you."

*****

When Castiel finally dies -- not the first time, but the last -- Dean kneels behind him, holding him up as he breathes slowly and shallowly, his chest heaving. Dean struggles to keep his emotions in check, tries to be strong for his Cas. When Castiel pats his hands and tells him he can cry, he folds in half, pressing his forehead to Castiel's, his tears washing away the grime on his face. He feels a searing pain on his arms, and he throws his head back and screams. When he can see in full colour again, he looks down and sees the ashy imprint of wings stretching out along the floor. He takes off his jacket, seeing angry red feather shaped scars on his arms. Shaking, he gently kisses Castiel’s forehead, saying softly,

“God, I love you.”

He turns, presses his face into his brother’s chest and wails.

  



End file.
